wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:New Feature: Heralds
The young man nervously fidgeted with the hem of his coat. He needed this job, but the soldier standing before him did not look pleased. In fact, he looked downright angry. "Have you no experience with any weapon? Not even a knife, boy??" the soldier barked. "No sir...but I'm a fast learner. My momma said I had a lightning fast head for knowledge. I can tell you anything you want to know about Cairhien!" the young man bragged, before remembering himself and blushing a deep crimson. The soldier just stared at him a moment. Finally he spoke, "As it turns out, I think we have just the job for you." ***** The young man stood next to the famed tree, his chest puffed out with pride. He had finally gotten himself into the King's service and didn't even need to hold a weapon! He smiled at all who passed by and tried to catch their eye. It was his duty to share the wealth of knowledge he had of Cairhien and offer jobs to those in need. He was sure he was going to be the best herald Cairhien had ever had! Introducing the Cairhien Herald. This man has plenty of information to share about Cairhien and its surrounding lands. Just ask him for INFORMATION about CAIRHIEN. In addition, he will also have jobs for you to complete. Simply ask him about JOBS. These jobs are repeatable and will change from time to time. Similar heralds may be added in other cities in the near future. Adjustments are being made to the smobs in this area. Please report any bugs or unexpected features to Lorelei. ------------------------ (Jan 10 2018) A herald has arrived in Falme and stands On the Steps of a Large House. This young man has information about Falme and other Seanchan-held locations. He will also have jobs available which are repeatable and will change from time to time. Simply ask for INFORMATION about FALME or JOBS. ------------------------ (Jan 13 2018) A herald has arrived in Amador and stands in A Cobblestone Courtyard, ready to give INFORMATION about AMADOR and JOBS to those who are seeking. ------------------------ (Jan 13 2018) A herald has arrived in Maradon! You may ask him for INFORMATION about MARADON or JOBS! Please report any bugs to Lorelei. ------------------------ (Jan 27 2018) A herald has arrived in Tear! You may ask him for INFORMATION about TEAR or JOBS! Please report any bugs to Lorelei or Palaemon. ------------------------ (Jan 28 2018) A herald has arrived in Lugard, but be forewarned, he's not like the others. His rewards are only for one person. Report all bugs or problems to Lorelei or Palaemon. You can ask him for JOBS if you're looking for work. ------------------------ (Feb 1 2018) A herald has arrived in Caemlyn! You may ask him for INFORMATION about ANDOR or JOBS! Please report any bugs to Lorelei or Palaemon. ------------------------ (Jan 7 2019) These have been in the game for a year now. Here are some statistics! Total number of awards: 5388 Total number of players participating: 361 Average completions per player: 14.9 Number of players with over 100 awards: 12 Number of players with less than 5 awards: 176 Number of players with 5-100 awards: 173 Number of awards for players 5-100 awards: 2971 Average award for players with 5-100 awards: 17.2 The top 3 players with the most awards were: Erulisse, Dartes, and Rico! They have each earned a prize for their efforts. ------------------------ (May 12 2019) Heralds will no longer offer jobs to you if you have a warrant in the nation they reside in. At this time Falme will no longer handle scalps and banners, or award those with a Seanchan Empire warrant. Amador will not work for those with Children or Amador warrants, and Tear will not work for those with Tear warrants. Cairhien, Maradon, and Andor Heralds should be updated by the end of the day. Lugard will remain as is. If there are bugs or something not working as is intended, please mail Staff or contact one of us in game.